In a city there is a large demand for telecommunication services. This is achieved by arranging a large number of base stations over the city. Small integrated base stations (BTS), may be installed on poles such as, e.g., light poles, street sign poles and walls. The BTS contains radio and antenna components and may also contain base band functionality. The base band functionality may be implemented as an external or remote solution. In some cases only the antenna of the BTS is installed on the poles. In this application the word radio frequency unit is used for the equipment to be installed on the pole. Thus, the radio frequency unit comprises at least an antenna. It is vital that the installation of the radio frequency unit is very easy and quick to do for one person, and that it requires only basic tools. It must be easy to quickly adjust the azimuth angle (horizontal antenna radiation angle). It should also be possible to mount as many as three radio frequency units around a pole, on the same height, without interfering with each other or affecting each other. Thus, it is desirable if the radio frequency units may be installed and uninstalled in any order, so that the radio frequency unit that is installed firstly may be uninstalled firstly.
An existing method for angle adjustment of radio frequency units is to use an adjustable bracket placed on the lower end of the radio frequency unit. The adjustable bracket is a bracket having multiple parts which are joined in a rotation interface. The design rotational axis is placed between the radio frequency unit and the installation pole/wall, and is thus arranged at the joint between two parts of the bracket.
The solutions according to conventional technology are relatively large. This leads to the distance between the pole and the radio frequency unit becoming large, which in turn leads to higher forces on the bracket and also contribute to undesirable appearance.
The solutions according to conventional technology also have the drawback that two brackets are needed which makes the installation time longer and more difficult. Vertical alignment accuracy of the radio frequency unit is difficult with solutions according to conventional technology.